Vehicle seats for vehicles have gone through significant improvements during the last decade. Incorporating more safety features and comfort features into vehicle seats generally tend to build the vehicle seat in size. Vehicle manufacturers are however caught between the hammer and the nail as manufacturers' struggle with adding safety features and comfort feature to the vehicle seats; they also strive towards providing more sit space inside the vehicles. Slim vehicle seats are thus becoming more and more important especially for smaller vehicles. When a vehicle collides, such as an automobile colliding with another automobile, the imparted force on the passengers can have terrible consequences in the form of injuries on the passengers. A very unfortunate scenario is when an unbuckled back passenger sitting in a rear seat of the vehicle, is thrown forwards past a front seat of the vehicle, due to the rapid retardation of the vehicle during e.g. a collision.
The European Patent Application No. EP 2,540,565 A1, assigned to Volvo Car Corp. discloses a slim head rest arrangement displaceable in a vertical direction. The head rest arrangement is specifically good for protecting rear passengers. It has recently been found that head rest arrangement such as the aforementioned kind can be improved further. Displacement mechanisms in head rest arrangements generally tend to be space consuming and are even restricted due to regulations in some countries.
There is thus a need to provide improved head rest arrangements that can be incorporated in slim head rest arrangements and provide additional safety for the passengers in the vehicles.